Freddy's Lullaby
by Theta and Koscheii
Summary: [Songfic] Sous les néons mal éclairés de la pizzeria Freddy Fazbear's, trois robots performaient. Leurs chansons et danses, répétées mécaniquement, cachaient pourtant une toute autre réalité.


_Bonjour ! Aujourd'hui, je vous offre une petite songfic sur Five Nights at Freddy's, en attendant la grosse fanfiction qui arrive dès la semaine prochaine. En ce moment, je regarde beaucoup de fansongs et fananimations, et l'une d'entre elle a particulièrement attiré mon attention. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira !_

 **Disclaimer :** L'univers et les personnages de Five Nights at Freddy's sont la propriété de Scott Cawthon. Le texte provient de la chanson "Lullaby Bye" de Dr. Steel. Je ne touche pas d'argent pour mes écrits.

 **FREDDY'S LULLABY**

Sous les néons mal entretenus de la Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria, trois formes imposantes s'agitaient mécaniquement, sous les acclamations de la foule d'enfants venue pour admirer le spectacle. Ils venaient et partaient, lassés par les chansons répétitives et les mouvements trop mécaniques des robots du restaurant. Ils criaient, chantaient, dansaient. Ils masquaient les cris de désespoir qui s'échappaient de l'arrière-scène.

 **There once was a boy**  
 _Il était une fois un garçon_

Attaché à une chaise, un jeune garçon appelait à l'aide. Immobilisé par des sangles trop serrées, il regrettait sa naïveté et son trop grand enthousiasme. Nous ne sommes jamais préparés à mourir, encore moins le jour de la célébration de notre naissance. La duperie révélée, il cherchait désormais à se libérer, à hurler qu'il était en vie et qu'il n'était pas prêt de la perdre.

 **A robotic boy**  
 _Un garçon robotique_

Ses cris prirent fin à l'entrée d'un homme dans la pièce. Son costume violet, rapiécé, décoloré par les produits chimiques, effraya le jeune garçon. Il était couvert du sang de victimes trop naïves qui avait cru, l'espace d'un instant, qu'on leur accordait de l'importance. Le bourreau portait une hache. La dernière chose qu'il vit avant les ténèbres.

 **With a crank sticking out of his brain**  
 _Avec une manivelle qui sortait de son cerveau_

La nuit tombée, l'homme tira le pauvre petit corps sur la scène. D'un geste habile, il ouvrit le ventre de Freddy, la star du restaurant. Les robots, silencieux, regardèrent l'irréparable se produire, sans comprendre, sans agir. Comment le pouvaient-ils ? Ils ne ressentaient rien. Tel est le quotidien des objets inanimés, sans âme. Sans vie. L'homme plaça l'enfant contre l'exosquelette et scella sa prison.

 **He never performed with sadness or joy**  
 _Il n'a jamais performé avec tristesse ou joie_

Au matin, Freddy reprit son spectacle. Il ne savait pas. Il ne comprenait pas. Il ne faisait que jouer. Alors pourquoi, pourquoi les enfants fuyaient ? Ils le pointaient. Ils le jugeaient. Certains parents, horrifiés, traînaient leur progéniture hors du restaurant, malgré les efforts du personnel pour les retenir. Freddy, pourtant, continuait de chanter.

 **He was just simply programmed to sing**  
 _Il était tout simplement programmé pour chanter_

Aveugle de leur malheur, le robot ne sentait pas les larmes de sang qui coulaient de ses yeux, de son museau. Le petit corps silencieux, broyé à chacun de ses mouvements mécaniques, ne pouvait l'avertir. Il ne criait plus. Il ne vivait plus. Le soir venu, il n'y eut que des murmures. On parlait de le désactiver et de le démembrer. Mais Freddy l'ignorait.

 **So he sang**  
 _Alors il chanta_

La nuit tombée, le robot contempla, silencieux, l'homme en violet tirer deux autres enfants. Il ouvrit Chica. Il ouvrit Bonnie. Il répéta son tour, dans une danse mécanique qu'il avait programmé depuis longtemps. Lorsque les carcasses métalliques furent scellées et que l'obscurité prit place dans la pièce vide, une chanson douce et triste émana d'une grande boîte esseulée. Son habitante, elle, savait et comprenait. La Marionnette rendit visite aux robots, un à un, et leur fit un cadeau.

 **Until one day** **with no one around**  
 _Jusqu'au jour où, sans personne autour_

Le jour suivant, Freddy resta silencieux. Aucun robot ne joua, privés de spectacle par une odeur abominable : celle de la mort. Leur fin approchait, le restaurant était sur le point de fermé. Cinq enfants disparus n'imploreraient jamais plus, coincés une enveloppe de métal que personne n'aurait l'idée d'explorer.

 **This robot fell down and the crank it broke off of his head**  
 _Ce robot est tombé_ _et la manivelle s'est brisée de sa tête_

Pourtant, une lumière étrange émana de leurs yeux mécaniques. Plus brillante, plus vivante que toutes les ampoules mécaniques qui existaient sur Terre. Les petits corps oubliés, brisés par tant de souffrance et de douleur, se remettaient à crier. Mais pas de douleur ou de peur, non. De surprise.

 **With the jar to his hard drive, he felt all alive**  
 _Avec le coup sur son disque dur, il se sentit tout en vie._

Leur corps rose et tendre, fruit du labeur de leurs mères respectives, n'existait plus. Ils n'étaient plus que mécanismes complexe et programmation futile, morceaux de métal et ressorts grinçants. Euphorique dans un premier temps, ils crurent à un rêve. L'homme en violet n'existait plus. La douleur n'existait plus. L'espace de quelques minutes, ils redevinrent des enfants ordinaires, avides de cette nouveauté et curieux de tout.

 **The old robot he used to be; dead.**  
 _Le vieux robot qu'il avait l'habitude d'être : mort._

Mais les minutes s'égrainaient. Et ils ne se réveillaient pas. Des souvenirs désagréables vinrent altérer les tranquilles vestiges d'une enfance arrachée. Ils se rappelaient le sang. Ils se rappelaient la douleur. Ils se rappelaient la détresse et la mort. Peu à peu, à l'inquiétude succéda une colère sourde. Quelque chose, tout au fond d'eux, appelait à la revanche.

 **There was rage in his brain !**  
 _Il y avait de la rage dans son cerveau !_

Cette colère grandit en eux, jour après jour, mois après mois, année après année. Elle prit le pas sur leur personnalité. Adieu naïveté, adieu innocence ! Comme on ne leur avait pas laissé l'occasion de dire au revoir, ils ne comptaient pas laisser l'occasion à leur meurtrier de revoir la lumière du jour. Il devait payer. Les âmes meurtries et faibles gagnèrent en puissance et en agressivité. Il pouvait bien détruire leurs nouvelles enveloppes. Il pouvait bien tenter de les faire taire. Ils revenaient, à chaque fois.

 **There was pain in his frame !**  
 _Il y avait cette douleur dans son corps !_

Beaucoup tombèrent sous leurs mains. Beaucoup rejoignirent leurs rangs. A chaque nouveau meurtre, une âme innocente gonflait leur rang. Les plus vieux entraînèrent les plus jeunes sous leurs ailes. Les techniques de chasse s'affinèrent et les complices de ses actes tombèrent, un à un. Mais à chaque fois qu'ils touchaient au but, l'homme en violet parvenait à s'enfuir.

 **There was love, there was hunger and strife !**  
 _Il y avait amour, il y avait faim et conflits !_

C'était comme s'il savait. C'était comme s'il prévoyait tout. Mais à trop prendre jouer avec le feu, on finit par se brûler. Après des années de chasse et de tristesse, l'homme en violet tenta de les réduire au silence, une dernière fois. Leurs cris, leur présence avaient fini par le toucher et le faire regretter. Mais les âmes, en colère, redoublèrent de violence.

 **He felt lonely, rejected, attacked, disconnected !**  
 _Il se sentit seul, rejeté, attaqué, déconnecté !_

Il réussit pourtant à détruire leurs enveloppes, une à une. Il les prit en traître, pendant cinq longues nuits. Les âmes des enfants, effrayées à l'idée de disparaître, recommencèrent à implorer. Comment combattre sans corps ? Comment rendre justice sans armes ?

 **No answer to the meaning of life !**  
 _Pas de réponse au sens de sa vie !_

Celle qui ne dormait jamais entendit leur prière et sortit de son tombeau, cette boîte de fer où elle avait été enfermée. La première des âmes blessées réussit à le faire flancher. L'homme en violet, pris au piège, tenta son ultime tromperie. Il se cacha dans un costume, comme il l'avait fait avec eux, dans l'espoir que cela suffise à les tromper. Les enfants ne furent pas dupés et, plutôt que de lui donner la mort, lui choisirent une punition plus violente. Eux trouveraient le repos qu'ils mériteraient. Lui serait coincé dans ce corps robotique pour l'éternité, son enfer personnel. L'homme en violet chuta en hurlant de douleur, transpercé par le métal qui leur avait coûté la vie. Ils se retournèrent, insensibles et disparurent.

 **So he sang**  
 _Alors il chanta_


End file.
